The Walk
by Eleix Moone
Summary: Ginny has feelings for Luna that she shouldn't have. Femmeslash. Don't like, don't read.


**A/n: Hey, y'all! I know most of you guys will hate this pairing because it's a girl liking a girl. So what? It's not a crime for a girl 2 have feelings for another girl. Believe me. **

**ANYWAY. The song in Ginny's letter is The Walk by Imogene Heap. Enjoy :)**

The Walk

Ginny was laying on her bed in her dorm when she heard Hermione come in.

"Hey, Gin? Can we talk?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "What's up with you? You've been all mopey since the end of last year. I thought it would go away by now, but your brother said that it got worse over the summer. Please tell me what's wrong?" Ginny shook her head. "Please?"

"Fine," Ginny finally said. "Promise not to hate me?"

"Ofw course. I could never hate you, Ginny," Hermione answered as she put her arm around the other girl in a comforting manner.

"Okay. Well... I'm a lesbian," Ginny said softly.

"Finally you admit it..." Hermione muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean, finally?" Ginny asked.

"You never like guys, you flirt with a ton of girls, and have you noticed how much you stare at every hot girl in this school?" Hermione said, laughing. "So, who is it that's got you in this rut?"

"I'minlovewithLuna," Ginny said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I said, I'm in love with Luna."

"Ooh, you should ask her out! You two would be so cute together!"

Hermione exclaimed.

'What? No! She's with Neville!" Ginny answered.

"So?"

"Well... that means that she's straight!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gin, just because Luna is currently dating a guy doesn't mean that she wouldn't ever date a girl. Do you know for a fact that she doesn't like girls, too?"

"Well... no..." Ginny replied sheepishly.

"See? Tell her!"

"No! I'm not going to! I don't have a chance; I'm not going to tell her!" Ginny looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I told Luna I'd meet her in the library and help her with her Charms homework."

"Ooh, a study date! Tell her!"

OoOoOo

"Damn Hermione... trying to get me to tell Luna..." Ginny muttered.

"Trying to get you to tell me what?" Ginny looked up. _Merlin, she's so beautiful... _Ginny took a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies that had exploded in her belly the moment she head Luna's soft voice. She felt her cheeks turn red.

Ginny swallowed hard to get rid of the dry feeling that her mouth had taken to. "Nothing, Luna. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Luna answered, shrugging. She looked up at Ginny. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

"I-I'm fine," Ginny stammered. "It's just warm in here."  
"Really? I think it's a bit chilly. Must by Gnargles messing with the weather."

"Here, take my jacket. It'll keep you warm," Ginny said, holding out her jacket. _I wish it was me that could keep you warm in my arms... _she thought sadly. "Let's get started on your homework, okay?"

Fifteen minutes later, Luna had gotten most of her homework done, except for one question. "Hey, Gin, can you help me with this?" she asked softly, moving next to Ginny. Ginny's breath caught as Luna's hand brushed against hers, and she fought back the urge to move forward and kiss the other girl.

"S-sure," Ginny answered. Once the problem had been solved, Luna and Ginny just sat back and talked.

"So, Ginny, anything exciting happening in your life?" Luna asked. "Any once that you fancy?" Ginny thought she had heard a hopeful tone in Luna's voice. _It doesn't mean anything, Gin, get a hold of yourself,_ she chided herself.

_Tell her! _came the voice in Ginny's head.

_No! _Ginny shot back.

_Yes! What's the worse that could happen?_

_She could end up hating me and telling me that I'm a freak and that she never wants to see me again! I can't loose her; I'm not telling her! _

"Umm... I've got to go. I need to... take a shower. Bye, Luna,' Ginny said in a rush, trying her hardest to get away from Luna without accidentally telling the girl her feelings for her.

OoOoOo

Ginny ran back to the common room and went immediately to her dorm. "Oh, fuck it," she muttered, getting out a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Luna,_

_Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself, Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be. I think you better leave; it's not safe in here, I feel a weakness coming on.  
Alright then, I could keep your number for a rainy day. That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving. Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends, I feel a weakness coming on.  
It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all. I don't want to feel like this, Yeah. No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all. I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.  
Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself. Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me. Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is. Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on.  
It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all. I don't want to feel like this, Yeah. No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all. I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.  
Big trouble losing control, Primary resistance at a critical low. On the double gotta get a hold, Point of no return one second to go.  
No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege, Total overload, systems down. They've got control, There's no way out, we are surrounded, Give in, give in and relish every minute of it.  
Freeze, awake here forever, I feel a weakness coming on.  
It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all, I don't want to feel like this, Yeah, No it's not meant to be like this, it's just what I don't need, Why make me feel like this, it's definitely all your fault._

_Luna, I love you. _

_-Ginny. _

"Here, Gwendolyn, take this to Luna," Ginny said, holding out the letter to her owl. Once the bird had flown off, Ginny fell back onto her bed and she was asleep almost instantly.

OoOoOo

The next day, Ginny heard her name being called as she walked down to the Great Hall for lunch, her stomach rumbling. It was a Saturday, and Ginny had slept through breakfast. It was Hermione.

"So, did you tell her?" she asked as Ginny piled her plate with food.

Ginny shook her head. "Not face to face. I wrote her a letter about it; I don't know whether or not she read it or not though." Ginny was halfway through her meal when she heard Hermione say,

"Well, looks like it's your chance. Your dream girl is walking this way." Ginny paled.

"Hey, Ginny. Can I talk to you please? In private, like in the hall or something?"

Ginny nodded stiffly. "Yeah, sure." She followed Luna into the hall. "So, I'm guessing you got my letter then?" Ginny asked nervously, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah. Look, Ginny, I don't-" Luna started.

Ginny cut her off. "Okay, you don't like me, whatever. Bye." With that comment, Ginny started to run, tears blurring her vision.

"No, Ginny! Wait! Let me finish!" Luna yelled, her voice pleading. She tried to catch up to Ginny, but sixteen years of running away from older brothers had taught Ginny how to run fast and far.

When Ginny finally stopped running, she collapsed in a heap on the ground, sobs raking her body. _Oh God, _she thought, _I knew this would hurt, but I had no idea that it would hurt like this... it feels as if Luna stabbed me in the heart with a thousand knives... _Ginny curled herself into a ball and tried to calm herself down. It worked until Ginny heard Luna's voice from behind her.

"Gin, you didn't let me finish," Luna said softly. "Look, Gin, what I was _trying _to say was that I didn't see how anyone as perfect-" Luna dropped to the ground next to Ginny "-and sweet-" she wiped the tears from Ginny's eyes "-and as beautiful as you could ever love someone like me." She tucked a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. "Ginny, you've always the one. I've always loved you."

"But-Neville..." Ginny asked, confused.

Luna laughed. "Ginny, Neville's gay. He's in love with Harry. He wanted to make Harry jealous, and I wanted to make you jealous... do you see where I'm going with this?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I think I do." She leaned forward and kissed Luna, her stomach bubbling with happiness. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I do, too," Luna answered, a smile gracing her features. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course," Ginny responded, and gave her girlfriend a light kiss on the lips before pulling her into an embrace.

OoOoOo

**A/n: Okay, hope y'all enjoyed it! :) **_  
_


End file.
